Yugioh GX: The end of duel academy!
by blade4
Summary: three years after leaving to travel the world, Jaden and Jesse have traveled the world, however when Jaden says that he dosnt feel like he acomplished what he wanted they decide to go back to duel academy, when they run to into Alexis old feelings are unearthed, but right when things are looking up, news comes around that duel academy might be closing! can the gang stop this? OCs


_**Well hai thar guys :D welcome to my new story "yugioh GX: the end of duel academy?!" so um…yeah, first things first HUUUUGE YUGIOH FANBOY, um seconded thing, OC'S…YEAH :D um what else, oh yeah 3rd thing im editing the story VERY slightly so when Jaden left Jesse went with so um yeah, Jaden and Syrus are narrating this…so…have fun**_

_**Jaden: we are? Um…o...k then um…hi? I don't know what to do here…YO SY GIMMIE A HAND**_

_**Syrus: with what**_

_**Jaden: I don't know…this**_

_**Syrus: how about we just start the story and we can talk later**_

_**Jaden: yeah let's do that**_

* * *

It has been 3 years since the day Jaden left the academy with Jesse to travel the world, and after traveling through time and saving it…again, nothing really happened, but now, he was done, they were in domino city right now, Jaden and Jesse, had travelled the whole world

"It sure has been a long journey…huh Jesse?" Jaden said, although he was happy, there was something Jaden wasn't letting on, so obviously it had already accoutred to Jesse to ask what that was

"Yeah it has, so what's wrong, I know when you're not telling me something" Jesse said

"Heh…yeah I know, it's just now that I accomplished my goal…what do now? I don't know something doesn't feel right about it, like I didn't really accomplish what I wanted to…" he said

"Huh...well I can't say I know how to help with that…but hey, how about we go…back to duel academy? For old times' sake?" Jaden smiled

"Yeah sure, heck maybe it will help me with whatever feels wr-" he was cut off by loud screaming of who knows what

"JADEN!? JADEN IS THAT YOU!?" yelled a familiar voice, Jaden turned around and a huge smile spread across his face and he couldn't contain all the happiness at the sigh, of his old friend Syrus

"SY!" Jaden exclaimed and ran over to him "yeah it's me" he said and smiled again

"W-what are you doing here?! Weren't you two traveling the world?" Syrus said looking like he was going to faint from pure happiness

"We were" said Jesse "but we kind of…did that" he said and sweat dropped

"s-seriously?" Syrus said "wow…so what are you gonna do now Jay?"

"Well we were going to go back to duel academy, for old time's sake"

"You were, can I come, and I don't really have anything to do for the next "he paused and took out what seemed like a planner "2 weeks"

"Yeah sure" said Jaden grinning "It would be great to catch up" Jaden continued, his smile not fading

"Great, we can take my private jet" Syrus said, and suddenly Jesse and Jaden's happy faces turned surprised

"EH!?" they both yelled in unison

**xXx**

"So…wait, your telling me, that when you graduated you went straight to the pro league and became champ of all japan?" Jaden said

"That's right" Syrus replied

"THAT'S GREAT!" Jesse yelled "good for you Sy"

"Thanks" Sy said wearing a huge grin, "So Jay, what do you plan on doing when you get to the academy?"

"I'm not sure; I'll probably go to see the principal"

"Cool" said Jesse "I think I'll have a look around the academy"

"Oh that's sounds fun" Said Syrus "I think I'll join you"

"Ok then that sounds like a plan, so how about we meet at the main building at about 5:00pm?" said Jaden

"Ok then" said Jesse "sounds like a plan"

**xXx**

Alexis clicked a button on her computer and a big picture of "Brionac Dragon of the barrier" appeared on the big screen

"And this class, is an example of a synchro monster, introduced by industrial illusions a mere year ago" Since graduation Alexis had gone to, and graduated Collage and started teaching at duel academy this semester. Alexis looked at a child of about 16 with pointy black hair and a slifer red uniform, who, had his head on desk obviously not paying attention

"FLAME!" she yelled

"NO I NEED THAT BONE TO LIVE!" he yelled and curled up in a ball, ironically he wasn't asleep and could hear everything she had been saying, he generally thought that he was about to die, all the students chuckled and Alexis didn't seem to happy

"Flame, what kind of monster is the screen?" she asked

"Hm? That's easy, a synchro" he said and stuck his tongue out, Alexis genuinely looked surprised

"Um, correct" she said, just then, the doors opened, and Alexis' eyes sprang open

**xXx**

The plane landed and Jaden bolted out and was out of sight before Jesse and Syrus had even got of their seats

"where is he going so fast?" Syrus asked

"If I know Jaden, bathroom" Jesse said, and Syrus proceeded to sweat drop

"And I here I thought it was some urgent mission"

"HA! Mission, Jaden hasn't had one of them since Venice, fun story by the way I'll tell you that later"

"Um…ok?"

"Right, so were should we go?

"How about we take a look at slifer?"

"That sounds fun!" Jesse clapped his hands and started running to Slifer

"H-hey wait up!" Syrus yelled chasing him "_dejavu" _Syrus thought, he couldn't help but feel like, 3 years later, even though he thought he was independent, he was now chasing his friend screaming wait up

**xXx**

"Few, that's a load of my back, what kind of private jet doesn't have a bathroom" Jaden complained to himself, then stopped outside the Principals office "Huh, well that works out perfectly" said Jaden and walked in

"What is it? Don't you know how to knock?!" Jaden was scolded

"um…principal Shepard?" asked Jaden

"What? NO! THIS IS DOCTOR CROWLER!" crowler bellowed turning around on his spiny chair "EEEEEEEEEEK!"

**5 minutes later**

Crowler was still hyper ventilating at the sight of Jaden

"um… are you ok?" Jaden asked, he wasn't really concerned he just didn't want to be held responsible if he died

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! YOU GRADUATED DIDN'T YOU!?"

"Y-yeah but I kind of finished my goals so I sort of decided to come back here for a while, by the way weres Principal Shepard?"

"He retired; he has a small house on the island…NOW GET OUT MY OFFICE!"

"ok ok" Jaden said running out "yeesh what's his problaaaaaaaaaaaaaam-" he said managing to trip over his shoe, and proceeding to land in a classroom, he looked around as everybody started at him, one student specifically starry eyed, at that point he saw their teacher. At that point he saw Alexis Rhodes

"um…hey how ya been lex"

* * *

**Syrus: seriously Jay? You already embarrassed yourself?**

**Jaden: what? I can't help it**

**Syrus: I swear sometimes….anyway readers, the author is really hype for this story so he thinks that chapter 2 will be up within 2 days of initial reveal so look forward to it**

**Jaden: YEAH! **


End file.
